Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 12
About time the Pickle's family arrived home it was already pretty late in the evening as the sun had set and it was dark outside. Stu pulled the car into the driveway as Didi took Tommy and Dil inside. While Didi put Tommy and Dil to bed, Stu worked on getting their bags inside as he opened the trunk to start taking some bags out. Meanwhile, Phil and Lil heard the commotion from their bedroom as they both woke up to peak out of their window as they saw Stu and Didi carrying in bags. "Wow Phillip Tommy and Dil's family didn't disappeareded they just wents on bacation or somethings." Lil said "Good, cause I still thoughts we were going to disappears after we gotted sick toos." Phil said Though the twins and everyone else by the matter of fact were all over their colds as well and have been playing over at the DeVille's and Finster's places while the Pickles' were away. About two days later Tommy and Dil woke up, happy to be back home, as Tommy got out of bed to go potty like he did every morning after waking up. Didi and Stu were already up as Didi was talking on the phone, calling and telling everyone that if they would like, they could bring the kids over so they could see Tommy and Dil. After breakfast, a little while later, everyone dropped off their kids as they were put into the playpen. Kimi was basically dragging Chuckie over to the playpen as Chuckie was still a bit afraid that Tommy would still be mad at him since Tommy did yell at him before. "Hi guys!" Tommy and Dil exclaimed happily "Tommy, Dil you guys are backs we thoughts that you dissappeareded when Tommy gotted sick. Then we thoughts we were going to disappears toos cause we gotted sick." Savannah said "Nah we just visited our Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine." Tommy explained "Who's that?" Kimi asked Tommy then remembered that Kimi wasn't around when they all had met Ben and Elaine. "Oh right you weren't Chuckie's sister yets when we metted them. Well the first time we metted thems it was when me and Chuckie…hm well I don't members too much but there was cake. Then they came to watches us cause Grandpa couldn't that night and we thought that they were going to takes one of us home with them acause Elaine wanted a baby but they didn't of course. I think they tried to takes Angelica but we stoppeded them." Tommy explained "Oh so what did you dos when you guys visited them?" Kimi asked "Well I gots to helps in this weddling by being the ring bearder and I guess Aunt Elaine's friend was getting married. After the wedding Aunt Elaine tolded us that she was going to have a baby and she let us feel her tummy which the baby was insides." Tommy continued explaining "What did she eateded it?" Phil asked "No I don't think she eated it Phil, I think that's what's appose to happen." Tommy answered "If that's appose to happen, how does the baby gets out?" Savannah asked "Me and Tommy were trying to figure that's out but we couldn't gets it out. But in the middle of the night we had to goes to the hopsicle acause of Aunt Elaine saying there was something wrong with the baby." Dil said "So what happened after that?" Lil asked "Well since we saw that Aunt Elaine was upsets we decided to finds something to cheers her up so we went and looked and we founded a balloon to gives her after chasing it all around the hopsicle. When we went to the room that Aunt Elaine was in we saws that she was crying acause the baby didn't make it." Tommy said "The baby didn't make it? What's that mean?" Kimi asked "That means that baby died which means it stops moving and stuffs and I think it goes to heaben. I think Aunt Elaine felted better when we gaves her the balloon and when we went back to their place we even gotted some toys. I gotted this toy ball with holes that you can put shapes in and Dilly gotted the rings like the one I haves but it actually has them all nows." Tommy said holding up the toy ball showing the others "Wow neat!" Lil exclaimed "Anyway who wants to go and play outside?" Tommy asked "I do!" Everyone, but Chuckie, said as Tommy took out his screwdriver from his pocket and opened the playpen "Come on Chuckie." Kimi said taking Chuckie's hand as they all went out to the backyard to play It was one of the warmer days despite it almost being fall as it was still quite hot outside and it was going to be like that for the next few days. As the babies made their way outside Phil and Lil of course went to play in the mud while everyone else went over to play in the sandbox. Chuckie however was being much quieter than normal as he played with the sand as he sat in the corner of the sandbox, he still thought Tommy was mad at him so he decided not to talk to him for now. As they all played it got hotter once it was noon, or no shadow time, as the sun shined high in the sky. Though Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil didn't really mind seeing as it had been hotter back when they had that heat wave and they had to cross the blacktop at the playground to get to the baseball field where sprinklers were so they could cool down. The heat didn't really seem to bother Kimi or Savannah either, however the heat was starting to bother Dil as he frowned. It was getting uncomfortable being in his clothes while it was so hot. After another few minutes Dil could no longer take the heat as he took off his shirt and diaper feeling much better without his clothes. "Hey Dil why did you take off your clothes?" Savannah asked "Because it's hot and I don't want to wears them no more." Dil answered as he continued playing in the sand. THE END Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters